


the days we don't yet know

by merewiowing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merewiowing/pseuds/merewiowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only three weeks left until their wedding, Eirika and L'Arachel prepare in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the days we don't yet know

The tradition in Renais was that weddings must be as colourful as possible. Among the nobility, the custom meant that couples wore the colours of their respective families. Growing up, Eirika had seen many such weddings, and she had always assumed she would, one day, wear the deep mossy green and bright yellow of her mother's house.

The dress now in front of her was almost pure white, like the snow falling outside. She gingerly rubbed the lace bordering the sleeves between her fingers. She was out of practice handling such delicate things, and every time she touched the dress, she was a little scared that the threads would come undone - or melt away- - under her fingers.

The dress was undeniably beautiful, and Eirika was very curious to see L'Arachel's dress. Her fiancée, while willing to compromise on almost every other matter, had refused to budge on this one tradition, and as such, neither of them were to see what the tailors had prepared for the other before their wedding day.

"Well, it's less than three weeks away," Eirika murmured, and resisted the urge to pinch herself. It had taken her a long time to adjust to Rausten and living here. There had been days when it all seemed like a dream.

But these days had passed, and she had said goodbye to these doubts many times over.

Before closing the door behind her, she cast one more glance at the dress - with the crisp winter light falling on it, it almost shimmered. Eirika couldn't resist a smile: in less than three weeks, she would be wearing it as she stood by the altar in the grandest temple in the city, and she couldn't wait.

 

* * *

 

  

Much like on most early afternoons, L'Arachel had hidden herself in the library. She was surprisingly predictable, her fiancée, once one got to know her.

After a few weeks of restlessness and boredom following her return to Rausten, L’Arachel had decided to entertain herself with many ambitious writing projects. As such, Eirika often found her hidden behind stacks of thick volumes about subjects that varied from theology to grammars of ancient languages.

Today, the stack was even more haphazard than usual, and Eirika decided to announce her presence by shuffling them into a more reasonable position.

L'Arachel looked up at her immediately, with a wide smile and bright, if slightly tired eyes.

"My dearest wife-to-be," she said, and stood up to kiss Eirika on the cheek. "As always, your practicality saves the day."

Eirika gladly returned the kiss before moving some of the books aside and seating herself on the desk.

"What are you working on today?" she asked, and reached for the sheet of paper. Before she managed to decipher anything, L'Arachel let out a small gasp and snatched the sheet out of her hand.

"I'm truly sorry for this, Eirika," she began. "It pains me so to hide even the smallest thing from you, but I cannot let you see this."

Eirika raised her eyebrows.

"You've only made me more curious, L'Arachel," she said with a soft laugh.

L'Arachel shook her head and clasped the paper close to her chest.

"Maybe I could tell you the nature of my work, if not the contents..." She paused to think. "I've been preparing a speech for our ceremony, Eirika."

"A speech?"

"It's not the usual custom," L'Arachel quickly explained. "I simply felt that if I wanted to truly express my feelings, I should not feel constrained by tradition. In fact, I hope that many will follow my example in the coming years. And, of course, any speech dedicated to us - to _you_ \- must be beyond compare."

Eirika nodded. It was very much like her fiancée, to have a sudden idea and throw herself into it fully.

"Does this mean you would also like me to say something?" Rhetoric had never been her forte, but she supposed three weeks were plenty of time to prepare a speech.

"If you feel inspired to do so, I would be more than glad to hear it. And of course, if both of us gave a speech, it would be a truly historical event. But please, don't feel obligated to do it on my behalf."

"I'll think about it. Of course, I expect it won't be as..." Eirika searched for a fitting word for a moment. "As verbose as yours. But we still have three weeks, and I'm willing to try."

L'Arachel sighed again, this time unexpectedly sadly.

"These past few months have been the longest of my life," she said. "I don't think I can wait another day."

"To be honest, neither can I. But I'm sure it'll pass faster than you think." Eirika leaned her head on L'Arachel's shoulder with a smile. "Besides, soon we'll both be very busy and wishing to postpone the wedding."

"Certainly not." L'Arachel took Eirika's palm into hers, and lifted it to her lips. She pressed a kiss just below the engagement ring. "I won't allow any delays, even the slightest ones."

"I know you wouldn't," Eirika said. She reached to stroke L'Arachel's cheek. "And I'm sure there will be no reason to delay."

She slipped off the desk and straightened her dress.

"I think I've distracted you long enough, though," she said. She picked up one of the dictionaries from the desk. "I'll leave you now, but I hope you don't mind me borrowing this."

When she leaned in to give L'Arachel a kiss, she felt her smile against her lips.

"Just don't forget to come back to return it," her fiancée said after she pulled away. "Preferably later today. Around the time for our tea."

"I'll be sure to do that."

Before leaving the library, she cast one last glance at L'Arachel. With her head bent and her quill furiously scratching, she looked like she never paused her work.

Eirika couldn't wait for the next three weeks to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> i continue to scramble not to fail my femslashficlets challenge, as well as my quest to fill up the fire emblem tag with happy lesbians.
> 
> this time, the prompt is #16, _someone will remember us // i say // even in another time_. title borrowed from a song by marek grechuta.


End file.
